Every Lonely Night
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Every night seemed the same. He was always alone in this big and scary world, doing big and scary things. Though if it meant his family would stay okay, wasn't it worth it? At this point it didn't even seem like an option. Inspired by: The Devil's Den and First of the Year (Equinox), both by Skrillex; Rated T for now; There will be abuse, prostitution and self-harm; Kenyle, Creek
1. Chapter 1: Essays

A/N: I just got into this fandom like a couple weeks ago and figured I'd write an idea I had for it. Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

Prologue

Kenny McCormick felt like a coward. Such a dirty, shameful little coward, but he couldn't help it. He was pinned. Pinned to the dirty, rat infested ground in what was referred to as 'the goonies' of South Park.

He was pinned by a man, whose age he had to assume was thirty above his own. Kenny was only fourteen. The older male's dirty old breath smelled horrid, as if he had just eaten a fish and an onion. His face was also appalling, as it looked as if he had tried to shave but gave up halfway through. His build was chubby but strong, and covered in sharp hairs. It wasn't soft, like Kenny had hoped.

The child wanted to feel sorry for himself, but couldn't. As he knew, it was his own doing. As per usual, he'd have to bear through it. Just like every other night. Every lonely night he spent walking along these streets, trading his own body for cash.

Why his father had to spend their welfare checks on alcohol, he didn't know. Though, it always happened. Kenny knew if his own parents wouldn't take responsibility for their family's well-being, he had to. It didn't even feel like a choice anymore.

Chapter One: Essays

Kenny sighed, as he looked up into the murky sky. Drops of rain fell onto his dirty face, keeping a few specks of freckles company. He sighed, looking down at his worn out boots and shivered in his oversized orange hoodie. He liked it that way, though. It covered the scratches and bruises he wanted to keep concealed. Though, it didn't matter either way. He didn't believe anyone would care. Not about him, or any of his wounds.

He walked along the frozen sidewalks of South Park, Colorado. His beloved home town, but at the same time, he _hated_ it. Despised it even. He knew whatever suffering he'd gone through in the first years of his life lied in the past of this town. He didn't like to be reminded of his past, or his future either. He knew it would always be exactly the same.

It would always be the same sheer hell.

Thinking of his past only made him dread everything that was to come. The future and everything that lies with it; he knows nothing will change. Nothing will ever get better. He'll be stuck in the same life he lives from now on.

_What kind of kid thinks like this at fourteen years old? _Kenny thinks to himself, chuckling just a bit.

He shakes the thoughts from his mind, as he soon sees his bus stop awaiting. With it, are his three closest friends: Stan, Kyle and Eric; who was referred to as Cartman.

"Hey, Kenny!" Stan smirks, waving as he walks to them.

"Hey guys." Kenny mumbles through his parka. He wasn't one for being loud, unlike the other three, who were perfectly fine with making their voices heard.

Beside Stan, Kyle and Cartman both argued.

"I told you Craig and Tweek were dating!" Cartman fussed, his chubby arms over his chubby chest.

"No you didn't, fat ass!" Kyle grumped, his skinny arms over his skinny chest.

"Yeah, I did!"

"No you didn't! I knew they were dating!"

"Oh, please. You stupid Jew."

Kyle growled at his overweight companion and only rolled his eyes, before turning and seeing Kenny, who had a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Kenny." Kyle sighed, brushing fake dirt off his jacket.

"Hey, Kenny." Cartman smirked, nudging Kyle to the side as he walked beside him.

Kenny chuckled. "Hey, you guys."

"So, what's new?" Stan asked, as Kyle walked to the other side of Kenny; away from Cartman.

Kenny shrugged, sighing. "Nothing new. Everything's about as crappy as ever. You?"

The other three laughed, not realizing what Kenny meant when he said crappy. It wasn't crappy like 'too much homework' crappy; it was a kind of crappy he didn't want any of his friends, or anyone for that matter, to have to go through.

The other three then began to discuss how they stayed up past two finishing homework. That was considered torture to the teens in South Park.

As Kyle and Cartman soon began to argue again, this time over whether the math homework or the science homework was harder, the bus soon arrived at the stop.

The door shot open and Ms. Crabtree screeched at them. "Get on the bus! We're late!"

The four piled on the bus, pushing the one in front of them into seats. When the bus started to drive again, Kenny tripped but managed to land in a seat with Kyle. Stan sat with Cartman, to keep him and Kyle from their arguing.

Kyle didn't waste a moment of talking, as per usual. "I _did _know they were going out!"

Kenny looked over at his scowling friend. "Tweek and Craig?"

Kyle nodded, pointing to a bus seat where said couple sat. Their hands were entwined and a pink blush was on Tweek's twitching face. When Craig leaned over and kissed his cheek, Tweek let out a quick, "Gah!" like always.

Kenny smiled at the couple before turning back to Kyle. "That's pretty cute."

"No kidding." Kyle chuckled. "I wonder how Tweek asked him out…"

The two heard Cartman chuckle a bit behind them.

They both turned and Kyle asked, "What's so funny, fat ass?"

Cartman shook his head. "You stupid Jew. There's no way Tweek asked him out."

Kenny nodded. "Yeah, I mean Tweek's kind of a spaz."

Stan's face grew noticeably confused. "What? No way. Craig's a total wuss."

Cartman laughed. "That's what you said in third grade. But who ended up kicking whose ass?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Neither, fat ass. They both ended up in the hospital."

"Well, Craig fought better."

Kenny's eyes rolled. "Why don't you just ask them?"

"Yeah." Stan said, looking over at the couple. "Hey! Tweek, Craig!"

The pair both looked back at them, knees on the seats.

"What?" Craig asked, as he put an arm around his twitching boyfriend.

"Who asked out who?" Stan asked. "You or Tweek?"

At this, Tweek's face grew a darker tint of pink as Craig chuckled. "Me, of course."

Cartman and Kenny both chuckled, as Stan and Kyle sighed.

"Whatever." Kyle groaned, sinking back into his seat with Kenny.

"I guess that means Craig's on top, huh?" Kenny laughing, getting a flick in the back of the head from Stan.

"Shut up, Kenny." Stan groaned, but he still laughed. It's not like he was wrong.

Kyle laughed beside his friend, as he leaned his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny blushed just a bit, but not enough for it to be noticeable.

"Ugh. I hardly got any sleep last night. I'm so tired." The Jew groaned, yawning.

"Well, don't fall asleep now." Kenny advised, flicking Kyle's forehead. "We're here."

"God damn it." Kyle groaned, shutting his eyes aggravated.

The bus soon came to an abrupt stop, ramming some students into the seat in front of them. The four boys stood from their seats and all stepped off together. They walked into the entrance of South Park Middle School for another dreaded day of eighth grade.

They all walked to their homeroom and first period, Lit, which they all were lucky enough to have together. None of them bothered to greet the teacher, they all just sat at their table for four.

"So, did anyone happen to finish their homework?" Cartman laughed. "Because I need some to copy."

Kyle shifted away from him. "You're not copying mine, fat boy!"

"Mine either." Stan stated, moving his books off the table.

Cartman then turned to Kenny. "You're my only hope, Kenny."

Kenny, in turn, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Cartman then pulled out puppy dog eyes and his pleading, high-pitched mumbles. "But Kenny..."

Cartman then pulled a necklace out from hiding under his jacket. Half of a BFF necklace.

_God damn it. _Kenny thought, as he pulled out his own and looked at it.

"It's what BFFs do, Kenny." Cartman smirked, knowing Kenny would crack.

Stan and Kyle both kicked Cartman under the table, making him grunt in pain, as Kenny shook his head again. "Nope."

Cartman sighed in defeat. "Fine."

After the announcements were read over the intercom by the principal, the teacher walked to the front of the room and clapped her hands together.

"Alright class." She announced, her voice loud and proud. "Today, we'll be starting a new project. You'll work in groups of two-"

The class interrupted her to cheer, until she interrupted back.

"-which _I _will assign."

Curses were then made throughout the room.

The teacher continued. "In your groups you will write an essay about a controversial topic that Americans face. Whatever you like, as long as it's a relevant issue. It will be due in three weeks."

All the students groaned and cursed again, as the teacher pulled out her clipboard.

"Don't worry too much, class. I tried putting you with the people you hang out with the most."

Stan and Kyle looked at each other and smirked, as Cartman looked at Kenny. Kenny just looked at the ground.

The teacher then began to read the list. "Alright, first…Tweek will be with Craig."

Both boys could be heard sighing happily. Craig mumbled, "Thank god."

She continued reading the list. "Wendy will be with Bebe; Clyde with Token; Kenny with Kyle; Stan with Eric…"

"No!" Stan cried, as Cartman snarled at him.

Kyle sighed, but chuckled as he looked over at Kenny. "I guess that works. At least you're good at writing."

Kenny laughed and shook his head, as the teacher continued to read names.

Though the boys didn't bother paying attention. Stan was still lost in shock that he had to write a paper with Cartman. Obviously he'd be doing all the work.

Inside his mind, Kyle swore. _Damn it, Kenny's way too awkward to be around for a long while. Especially while writing an essay._

The teacher soon finished naming the pairs and got onto the lesson of the day. None of the boys bothered to take notes. They never did anyway, why start now?

Soon enough, the bell rang and they walked off to their next class. Kenny and Kyle talked in the halls.

"So, an essay about a 'controversial issue' huh?" Kyle sighed, using air quotes.

Kenny nodded, his attention not on Kyle but lost in his mind somewhere. He wasn't sure where.

"What should we do?" Kyle wondered aloud. "I mean, there's a lot. And we only have three weeks."

Kyle looked over to Kenny, whose focus was on a nearby wall. "Hm?"

He then nudged Kenny with his elbow. "Kenny!"

Kenny was launched back into reality. "Huh?"

"The essay, dumb ass!" Kyle grumped. "We've only got three weeks, so we might as well pick a topic now."

Kenny nodded, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Hm…"

"Maybe we should try and appeal to a more touching subject."

"Like child trafficking or something?"

"Perfect." Kyle sighed, as he and Kenny continued to walk down the halls.

"We can start working on it later, I guess."

"Tomorrow. Ike has some school thing tonight and I've got to go."

"Alright. Tomorrow, at my place?" Kenny asked, wondering if it was a mistake to ask that.

Kyle faced away from his friend for a moment to express worry. He then turned back and smirked nervously. "Uh, sure."

"Or not?"

Kyle shook his head rapidly. "No, no! That's fine! I'll come over to your place tomorrow then, yeah?"

Kenny nodded. "Sure."

Kyle smirked as he turned into his second period class and Kenny continued onto his own.

His face then turned almost sour. "Fuck."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked! Please review and follow if you did!


	2. Chapter 2: Wish I Could Remember

A/N: I got a bunch of awesome reviews from a bunch of awesome people, so I figured I'd update for them :) Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wish I Could…Remember

The school day went by faster than the teens could've hoped. Almost every student in the school loved Fridays, as they got a whole two days away from school. The one exception was Kenny.

He had absolutely no interest spending the next two days locked in his bedroom, trying to hardest to help defend his brother and sister from his father, who would undoubtedly get drunk; then head out around ten PM and get money the only way he knew how. He hated it. He hated it, his life and really, just about everyone and everything.

When the last bell of the day rang, Kenny sighed as he and Kyle stood from their table in their last class of the day, Art. Kyle had a look of relief on his face that the week was finally over but Kenny's face wasn't happy. It really showed no emotion.

"Kenny?" Kyle looked over at his dazed friend. "You okay?"

Kenny snapped out of the trance he was in and nodded, shutting his eyes and sighing, as he lied. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Kyle yawned and stretched. "Yup, me too."

The Jew then smirked at Kenny. "So, I'll come to your place tomorrow, right?"

"Sure. Just come over whenever. I doubt I'll do anything tomorrow."

Kyle nodded and threw an arm around Kenny. "No problem."

When they had exited the school, they soon met up with Stan and Cartman.

"Hey you guys." They both greeted.

"Hey." Kenny and Kyle greeted back.

"So, what are you writing about for your essay? " Kyle asked, smirking at Stan.

Stan shrugged as Cartman chimed in, "We should do something about the child weight crisis going on."

Kyle laughed. "Oh really? Would _you _be the visual aid?"

All but Cartman laughed, as he put his chubby hands on his hips. "No, you stupid Jew. I mean, parents abandoning their kids at fat camp! It's evil!"

Kenny and Stan both held their sides in laughter as Kyle's face grew angry. "You fat ass! It's not evil, it's love! Parent's send their kids to fat camp so they can lose weight and improve their lives!"

"How is it improving their lives? They'll probably just get fat again."

"They learn to improve diet and exercise." Kyle growled. "Maybe if you didn't have so much fat killing your brain cells you'd learn to develop some common sense!"

Cartman and Kyle soon launched towards each other to fight. Kenny and Stan, in between laughter, both stepped between them. Kenny holding Kyle back and Stan attempting to hold back Cartman.

"Come on you guys!" Stan groaned, using all his strength to hold Cartman back.

"Yeah, we don't want another Tweek vs. Craig incidence." Kenny smirked, chuckling.

Kyle and Cartman soon backed away and calmed themselves, as the four then stepped on their bus together.

Stan and Kyle sat together this time; Kenny and Cartman sitting across from them.

"So, how's your essay with Kenny coming?" Stan asked Kyle.

"Fine, I guess. We're doing child trafficking." Kyle replied, leaning back in the seat. "I'm meeting him at his house tomorrow so we can work on it."

After hearing this, Stan's face grew worried. "Are you sure that's the greatest idea? I mean, you remember that time we spent the night at Kenny's, don't you?"

Kyle nodded. "Sure I do. But I mean, I guess it wasn't that bad. Plus he suggested it and I didn't want to be rude and shoot it down, right?"

Stan haphazardly nodded, unsure of what to say. "Yeah, I guess."

Stan soon felt the back of his head get prodded. He looked to see Wendy and Bebe sitting behind them. His stomach churned. "H-hey, Wendy. What's up?"

Wendy smirked at Bebe, who blushed at bit and smirked at Kyle. "Hey, Kyle."

Kyle and Stan both exchanged glances, as Kyle responded. "Hey, Bebe."

"So, are you guys aware of the dance that's coming up in a week or two?" Wendy asked, more to Stan.

"Dance?" Stan asked.

Kyle sighed. "Great. Another one."

Bebe pouted. "Aw, don't think of it like that. It'll be fun!"

"I probably just won't go." Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No way!" Wendy almost squeaked. "You _have _to!"

"Especially if you have dates." Bebe said, exciting Stan.

"Do we have dates?" he asked, his fingers unnoticeably crossed under his coat.

"That depends." Wendy smirked.

"You want to go to the dance with me, Kyle?" Bebe asked, trying to play it cool but failing.

Kyle gagged in his head, almost sickened by the idea. He didn't show it though, since that would obviously be rude. "Uh…I don't know…"

"Come on, Kyle!" Wendy pleaded. "If you go with Bebe, I'll go with Stan! It'll be like a double date!"

Stan heard this and his heart almost exploded. He pulled Kyle close to whisper, "You better say yes."

Kyle whispered back, "I don't want to go with _her!_"

"Come on!" Stan pleaded. "Do it for me!"

Kyle sighed, as he turned back to Bebe. "Alright, fine."

Both Bebe and Stan gasped excitedly.

"Great!" Wendy smiled. "And I'll go with Stan!"

"I can't wait!" Stan smiled, his cheeks rosy.

When the boys turned away from the girls, Stan hugged Kyle as hard as he could.

"Thanks!" Stan smiled, choking his friend in an embrace.

Kyle laughed, hugging him back. "No problem. You are my best friend after all."

As Stan continued to practically strangle his best friend, Kenny and Cartman sat across from them and chuckled.

"I wonder what that's all about." Kenny laughed.

"Think they finally discovered their love for one another?" Cartman teased.

"Whatever…" Kenny sighed, looking over and smirking at Kyle who was, at this point, gasping for air.

"Okay! That's enough hugging!" he cried, as Stan backed off sheepishly.

"My bad."

Kenny then turned back to Cartman. "So, you planning on helping Stan with the essay?"

Cartman's lips stiffened. "Of course I do! What do you three take me for? A fat, lazy, no-good partner?"

Kenny only laughed, as Cartman punched his shoulder.

"You're lucky, Kenny."

Kenny eyed the other. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you got the Jew!" Cartman laughed, nudging him with his chubby elbow.

"So what?" Kenny asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

Cartman's eyes rolled. "I mean, Jews are smart. Plus, you get stellar grades too! You'll probably get at least a B."

"A B isn't good!" Kenny cried, as Cartman laughed.

"You just proved my point, dumb ass."

Cartman then threw an arm around Kenny, who sighed and asked, "So we like getting good grades, so what?"

"Don't you see?" Cartman laughed. "You're perfect for each other."

Kenny's eyes widened and his face grew pink as the bus abruptly stopped.

"You blushed!" Cartman's face grew almost ecstatic. "You must love _Kahl_, don't you?"

Kenny groaned at the comment and at the way Cartman said Kyle's name. "God damn it, Cartman! Shut the hell up!"

"But it's true, isn't it?" his voice was suave and Kenny hated him for it.

"Get off the bus!" Ms. Crabtree's screeched, as Kenny finally noticed it was his stop.

Kenny stood, waving to both Stan and Kyle before he stepped off the bus, still hearing Cartman coo about his supposed love.

"But it's true, isn't it?"Kenny asked to himself, sighing as the bus drove off and he looked to his home. It was hardly standing and was practically a pile of debris, but it was his home.

He walked up the cracked driveway to see dead grass, crumbled cinderblocks, stray cats and a car without wheels. He sighed, thinking back to the time when his family actually bothered to pay for a car. Now they walked anywhere they wanted to go. Or his parents had to beg for rides from Kenny's friend's parents.

Was he embarrassed when it happened? Of course he was. Especially when they made _him_ ask. Though, he was used to it. He thinks he was born used to it.

He soon reached his front porch after walking up two cracked stairs. He knocked at the door, but was able to just push it open as one of the hinges was broken. He walked in, only to see him dad passed out on the couch. A half empty beer bottle in his hand and his cap pulled over his face. His snores were loud and they seemed to echo.

Kenny rolled his eyes and sighed quietly as he walked into their kitchen. In the small room was his mom, Carol.

"Hey mom." He smiled, walking over to where she was sipping old coffee from a chipped mug.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was your day?"

As she spoke, she pulled him into a hug and pulled off his hood. Kenny smiled warmly. He loved his mom and her thick southern accent. It made him feel safe and happy; even if it could be very scary.

"It was fine." He sighed, hugging her back. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll call you for dinner later."

Kenny's face perked up a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled a bit. "It's nothing much, but I was able to buy some peanut butter and bread at the convenience store with some of the money you earned the other night."

"Great." Kenny's voice almost cracked in happiness.

"Oh, Kenny…" Carol's voice cracked in sadness. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, you're only fourteen! You shouldn't be the one workin'! Your deadbeat dad should be!"

Kenny shrugged. "That's okay."

"No, it isn't. You're the one givin' the most for this family when me and Stuart should be!"

"Mom, it's fine." He sighed, wishing his existence didn't start things like this.

_Oh, dear lord God. Don't let dad wake up. _Kenny thought, his fingers crossed behind his back.

Carol sighed back and shook her head. "My precious little baby shouldn't be out workin'."

"Mom, you're workin' too."

"I'm the parent! I'm _supposed_ to be workin'." Her voice cracked again. "I don't even know where you work, darlin'. I don't want you to get hurt."

_Too late._

"I'm fine Mom, really. Please don't worry over me. You don't need to."

A tear slipped from Carol's eye. "I just love you so much, baby."

She hugged him again as he wept a little bit. Kenny hugged her back, wanting to cry with her. Though, he had to be strong. Someone had to be.

"I love you too, mom." He kissed her cheek. "Please, don't worry. You don't need to. Just worry about your own well-bein' and I'll worry about my own."

She let go of him and nodded, as she wiped away tears. "I know, darlin'. Just don't be workin' too hard, or anythin'."

"I won't."

"Good." She sipped her cold coffee. "You can go play around for a while if you want, sweetheart."

Kenny nodded, as he carried his numb-feeling body along with his schoolbag to his room.

He decided to look in his siblings' rooms. He knocked on Kevin's door first.

"Come…in." his brother answered, as Kenny turned the knob.

"Hey." Kenny's smile was warm and made Kevin feel happier than he was. Though, when was he really happy?

"Hey, what's…up?" he asked as Kenny shrugged.

"Nothin' much. You?"

"Nothin' much."

Kenny smiled almost sympathetically to his brother. Kevin had suffered brain trauma as a child because his own father had harmed him with a beer bottle. It may have been accidental, though it happened before Kenny was even born, so he wouldn't know. He just knew beer was involved. Like the rest of the family's problems.

In any case, the trauma made him pause between words, repeat words said by others and forget a lot of things. There had even been times when he forgot his parent's names. He'd never forgotten Kenny or Karen's though…yet. Just the thought of Kevin forgetting who he was crushed Kenny. He couldn't handle that.

"You're starin'…at me." Kevin raised an eyebrow next to the Band-Aid on his head.

Kenny chuckled as he looked at his feet. "Sorry."

Kevin shrugged like Kenny had, before standing. Kenny walked to him and they both shared a quick hug.

"When did things get so awkward?" Kenny laughed, along with his older brother.

Kevin shrugged. "Wish I could…remember."

When the two brothers backed away from each other, Kenny smiled a bit. "I'm gonna go say hi to Karen."

Kevin nodded as he walked and sat back down on his bed. Kenny shut the door behind himself as he walked out and then over to his younger sister's door. He knocked.

"Come in!" her voice had a bit of a southern twang and was as shrill as a five year old's. Kenny loved it.

Kenny turned the knob to see his sister sitting on her bed. She had a fever this morning, so she had to stay home. Much to her displeasure.

"Hi Kenny!" she squeaked happily, smiling through her saddened face. Kenny noticed a new bruise on her cheek.

He strode over to her and sat down next to her. He stroked her soft, brown locks and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head before asking, "Karen, what happened?"

She was quiet for a minute. "Well, Daddy got drunk earlier…he hit me…"

Kenny swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat. He knew she was about to that. "I'm so sorry, Karen."

Kenny then pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close.

"It's not your fault, Kenny."

"I…I should've been here to protect you." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Karen only hugged her brother back and didn't bother trying to fight. She knew that at this point it was pointless.

Kenny kissed her again. "I love you, Karen."

"I love you, too." He looked into her innocent and pretty eyes before he nuzzled their noses together.

"Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked, holding her tight against his chest.

Karen shook her head. "No, I'll be okay."

Kenny nodded and held her. He just held her. They sat enjoying the silence, not bothering to pay attention to the time. What's the point? They didn't have anything to be doing anyway.

The two didn't move until they finally heard Carol call for dinner.

Both of them then walked out of her room, holding hands. Kevin walked out with them and ruffled Karen's hair as they then entered the kitchen.

On the table was five peanut butter sandwiches. Kenny hadn't eaten one of these in months. Just the sight of them made his eyes sparkle and his mouth drool.

He watched as his mom hit his dad with a pillow. "Get up, Stuart. We actually have food tonight."

His dad was groggy as he got up. As per usual, he had a hangover. Kenny wasn't surprised.

"Ugh…really?" his dad was surprised. "We got food?"

"Yeah." His mom didn't sound happy. "Kenny made some money last night."

Stuart stood and ruffled Kenny's blonde locks. "Nice job, son."

Kenny sighed as he led Karen into a seat. He sat next to her and Kevin next to him.

"What'd you do to get money, Kenny?" Stuart asked, as he picked up a sandwich.

The rest of the family got their sandwiches as well. Kenny took a bite so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Kenny?" he asked again, looking at his son.

Kenny frowned, swallowing a bite. He just shrugged a bit, hoping his dad would just drop it.

"Come on, just tell me." His dad said, eating his sandwich. "Maybe I could do it with ya."

Kenny's stomach grew sick and he gagged in nausea. He stood from the table and sighed. "I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm…gonna go to my room."

Before his parents could make him stay, he had already sprinted to his room. Carol frowned angrily at her husband. "Damn it, Stuart."

"What'd I do?" he argued back, already scaring both Kevin and Karen.

"Can't you just leave him alone? Especially when we've got food."

"I'll eat it for him, if he's not gonna." Kevin suggested, a small, joking smirk on his face.

Karen frowned and Carol stood. "No, you won't. I'm gonna bring it to him. Just 'cause he ain't hungry now, don't mean he won't be later."

Carol then grabbed Kenny's plate and walked to his room. She knocked on his door.

With a weak voice, he replied, "Come in."

She opened the door slowly to see him sitting on his bed, which was really just two tattered mattresses stacked atop each other. He had a frayed blanket draped over it and a single pillow with moth holes throughout it.

"Kenny, I'm gonna leave your food in here for later in case you get hungry." She smiled, placing the chipped plate on a desk in the corner of the room. The room itself was hardly larger than a bathroom.

"Thanks, mom." Kenny smiled, as Carol came and sat next to him.

"I love you, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and hugged him for just a moment.

"I love you, too."

Carol then stood up again. "Well, I'll leave you be. Goodnight, darlin'."

"Goodnight."

She closed the door behind herself and Kenny quickly stood and locked it.

He walked to his desk and looked at his phone, which he had won in a radio contest a couple of months ago. He was amazed his father hadn't pawned it for beer cash yet.

Kenny looked to see it was hardly six o'clock. He looked out his window to see the sky had hardly begun to get darker as well. He sighed, sitting back down on his bed. He contemplated his evening.

_Maybe it's too early to go out now… _He thought to himself, looking down at his fingers. _Though, I guess if I go now I can get back sooner. I'll probably only be able to handle three or four anyway. _

Kenny then sighed as he pulled on his hood. He checked to make sure the door was still locked. When he saw it was, he then opened up his window wide. He slipped his thin, frail body out of it not before grabbing a paper.

On the paper, Kenny had written, _$10_.

* * *

A/N: Squeal~I'm so in love with Carol. For real, she's probably one of my favorites characters in South Park, she's seriously so adorable though. Anywho~I hope you enjoyed! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Little Pigs

A/N: Hey guys! I don't really know what to say up here, so I'll just get right to it! I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Three Little Pigs

Kenny woke up in his bed the next morning. He went to stand but felt a large pain in both his spine and backside. And of course, his self-worth and all, but Kenny felt it was pointless to worry over that anymore.

He stood for a half of a second before letting out a cry of pain and falling back on his sheets. He held his hands to his face and let out both a yawn and a sigh.

"Damn." He moaned quietly, as he brought a hand down to rub his sore areas. "I guess five was one too many."

His eyes and dirty body were both tired. His only wish was to be able to just sleep for the whole weekend. As his eyelids began to grow heavy, he felt himself about to drift back into his dreams. Though he was soon jerked right back out of them.

"Kenny!" his dad shouted through the door. "Get up! It's already afternoon!"

The teen sighed loudly and rolled over in his bed. Sparks of uncomfortable pain shot up his legs and back, making him whimper a bit. Though he realized at this point, the pain didn't seem to hurt him as much anyway.

Kenny then forced himself to stand, groaning as the pain shot up again. He stretched his arms up, hoping to release some of the pain to no avail. He soon walked over to his desk. He stripped from the dirty clothes he'd sleep in from yesterday, before changing into an old pair of jeans and a dingy, white tee. He threw his orange parka over it, not bothering to pull on the hood. Why bother?

He then limped to a cracked mirror on the wall in his room. He used his fingers to attempt and tame his blonde locks, though it never did what he wanted it to anyway. He didn't know why he still messed with it. He then looked over his face. Bruises, scratches and cuts covered the pale, white skin. He'd normally cover them up with his hood, but again, why bother? His dad was the one that made most of these marks anyway, along with the men on the streets. Kenny didn't want anyone to know about any of that of course, but today he'd just stay inside anyway.

He stretched and yawned again, before pulling on his worn out, brown work boots along with his brown gloves. Turning the knob on his door, he stepped out and looked around the house.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Carol smiled, hugging Kenny.

"It's nearly afternoon, Carol." Stuart rolled his eyes, a mug of coffee in his hand. "Don't encourage his laziness."

"Look who's talking." Kenny mumbled, knowing his dad's foul attitude was from a hangover.

"What?" Stuart growled, raising a thick eyebrow.

Kenny shook his head and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Is Karen up yet?"

"No, she ain't." Stuart grumped, knocking harshly on her door. "Karen!"

Kenny then opened her door to see his sister sitting up with her doll in her arms. He strode, trying not to limp, over to her and picked her up in his arms. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Good morning."

She giggled, tossing her doll back on her bed and hugging Kenny around his neck. "Morning."

Kenny then carried his little sister out of the room. He strode to Kevin's door and knocked on it. "Kevin?"

"Wake up!" Karen squeaked, still hanging onto Kenny's neck.

Kevin came to the door, fully dressed with a smirk on his face. "Morning."

"Why so happy?" Kenny asked, looking up at his older sibling.

"I don't have to...stay here." He responded, leaving from his doorway.

"Where are you going, darlin'?" Carol asked Kevin.

"A…friend's house." He answered quickly, before he then walked through the house. "I'll be home…later."

He left from the front door and shut it behind himself quickly. Carol and Stuart both exchanged glances but shrugged, as the both of them then left and went to the living room to watch the black and white television.

Kenny then let Karen down from his hold and she pulled him by his hand back into her room. "Come on, Kenny!"

Kenny then sat on her bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Can we play something, Kenny?" she asked, leaning her head against her elder brother's chest.

"Well, my friend Kyle's comin' over soon, Karen." He said, hugging her close. "But I'll tell you a story if you want."

Karen's big eyes grew wide as she nodded and clapped her hands. "Yeah!"

Kenny nodded, as Karen grabbed her doll. She held it in her lap and Kenny cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time there were three little piggies named Kevin, Kenny and Karen. Kevin was a silly pig, Kenny was a very awkward pig and Karen was a smart, pretty little piggy."

Karen giggled at the story, as she held Kenny's hand.

"The three pigs one day went out to build houses. Kevin built his house out of straw, Kenny built his house out of sticks and smart little Karen built her house out of bricks. After their houses were built, they all said goodbye and went to go to bed in their new homes."

Meanwhile, Kyle had just left his house and started over to Kenny's.

Karen giggled. "What happened next, Kenny?"

Kenny smiled and hugged her. "Later that night, Kevin heard a rustle. The big, bad Cartman wolf was outside and he was mad."

Karen laughed, as she imagined her brother's overweight friend with both ears and a tail.

"Cartman wolf stopped outside Kevin's house and said, 'I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!' So he huffed and puffed and blew Kevin's house down! Cartman wolf ran towards Kevin, but he ran to Kenny's stick house. Kenny let him in and they sat together inside. Soon, Cartman wolf approached the house."

Karen looked up at her brother happily and giggled again.

"He said, 'I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!' So he huffed and puffed and blew Kenny's house down. Cartman wolf then ran towards both Kevin and Kenny, but they ran to Karen's brick house. Since Karen was the sweetest piggy in the world, she let them in."

Karen's smile didn't falter.

"Cartman wolf then stopped outside Karen's house and yelled, 'I'll huff and puff and blow you house down!' So he huffed and puffed, but couldn't blow it down. Soon came Kyle, the guy that works at animal control."

Karen giggled, remembering her brother's Jewish friend.

"Kyle then put a leash on Cartman wolf and took him to the animal shelter. Kevin, Kenny and Karen laughed from the window and then walked to the kitchen and ate cake and drank hot chocolate. The end."

Karen giggled at the ending, before she then turned and hugged him around his neck. She kissed his cheek and Kenny hugged her back, as they both heard chuckling from the doorframe.

Kenny looked to see Kyle and sheepishly smirked. "Hey."

Kyle smirked back. "Hey. You ready to start the essay?"

Kenny nodded, as he picked up Karen only to sit her back down on her bed.

"Can I help?" she asked, hugging her doll close.

Kenny looked over at Kyle who laughed. He looked back to his younger sister and into her innocent eyes for only a moment, before he began to laugh as well. He shook his head. "Sorry, Karen. Our topic might scare you a little."

She sighed and pouted, but nodded nevertheless as the boys then left her room. Kyle looked around the house, almost in awe. Though, definitely not amazement awe.

He noticed the paint chipping off of the walls, the stained carpet, flickering light bulbs and family of rats scurrying around every once in a while. Kyle cringed in disgust, but soon dropped his expression. He knew it was rude and Kenny _was _one of his best friends. He didn't want to upset him.

"We can do it in here." Kenny said, as the two then walked into his room.

Kyle swore he felt his heart shatter when he saw Kenny's room. He hadn't seen it years back when he, Stan and Cartman had slept over and the sight was saddening. His carpet and walls were stained; the only furniture in the room was a 'desk', that was a piece of wood held up by cinderblocks and a 'bed', which was two mattresses stacked upon one another. He then looked to his friend's window, only to see it was probably a touch away from shattering. The cracks in it were probably the reason it was as cold as it was in his room. Kyle's heart finally lit up a little when he saw a little teddy bear sitting on Kenny's bed.

Kenny noticed where his friend glanced and quickly sprinted and hid the bear under the pillow. "Can you…not mention that to anyone?"

Kyle's face was a small tint of pink as he chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, dude. No problem."

Kenny smiled back at Kyle, who had gone ahead and sat on the floor. Kenny sat with him, as he watched the other pull out his laptop.

"I think we'll get a better grade if it's typed." Kyle smirked.

Kenny nodded and sighed. "Okay, but I need to do more work on it now since I can't use a computer."

Kyle shook his head. "We'll just do it equally, Kenny."

"Exactly."

They both laughed as Kyle started up his device. "I guess we'll start with research."

As Kenny nodded, before he heard his dad yell. "Kenny!"

He sighed, standing. "I'll be back in a flash."

As his friend left the room, Kyle chuckled. He soon saw a rat creeping around on the carpeted floor and a shiver ran up his spine. He soon grabbed both his laptop and himself and sat upon Kenny's bed.

"I guess he won't mind." Kyle says, looking around the floor of his friend's room. He saw crumpled up papers, socks, stains, old bags and a little wooden box under his desk that caught his attention.

As Kyle wondered what was in the box. He assumed it was dirty pictures of girls. Kenny had once told him he hung pictures of 'bikini babes' on the walls, but his mom realized that wasn't good for a ten year old and made him take them down.

Realizing it really was none of his business as to what the contents of Kenny's secret box was, Kyle looked away and tried to type the header of the paper.

_Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick – 1__st__ Period Lit_

A moment passed and Kyle's curiosity had finally peeked. He was sure it wasn't anything too private. Otherwise he would've tried to hide it better, right?

He stood from the bed and then walked to pick up the item of interest. He took off the lid in a snap and it only took him a moment before he realized what this was. Of course it had to be what a little part of him feared it would be.

He gasped, his eyes widening.

Meanwhile, Kenny walked to the living room where his dad had called from. He sped walked, knowing that Kyle was probably looking around his room. He hated when people did that.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't you yeah, me!" His father held a bottle of vodka in hand and stumbled as he walked. "Why the hell is he here?"

Carol growled at her husband, as he drew closer to Kenny. "Stuart, you better not lay a hand on Kenny!"

He ignored her, approaching his son. "I told you I didn't want people coming over to make fun of us!"

Kenny shook his head, backing away a bit. "He-He won't! Kyle isn't like that, dad!"

Stuart laughed, drunk out of his mind. "Sure. That's what all of them say."

He then grabbed Kenny's arm. Carol grabbed onto Stuart's arm to stop him from whatever he was about to do, but he pushed her back. She tripped over the coffee table and onto her rear.

Kenny tried breaking free, but Stuart wouldn't let him get away.

The next moment was a blur to Kenny. One second his dad held his arm in practically a death grip and then the next second, the empty beer bottle collided with his head. Kenny fell to the floor as he cried out, holding the now bleeding cut on his forehead.

Stuart just growled before turning and leaving from the house. "I'm going to the bar."

Carol screamed in anger and shame. She ran over to Kenny and kneeled down next to him. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

Kenny let tears fall from his eyes as Carol grabbed a dirty rag. She ran it under some water and then came over and wipe some of the blood from his face. The cut soon began to stop bleeding, but it still stung awfully.

Carol then found a Band Aid in the kitchen and placed it over the wound. She kissed it and then wiped the tears from Kenny's face, before she held him close. She kissed him over and over again. "I'm so sorry, baby…I love you…I love you..."

Kenny nodded, relaxing in his mom's arms for only a moment before remembering about Kyle. He gasped and broke away, not before pulling his hood over his head. He then dashed back to his room, trying to look nonchalant.

Though when he opened the door and saw Kyle, his face fell. His heart did as well.

* * *

A/N: I guess I'll leave off there since I have to finish a lit paper! I hope you liked it! If you did, please review and follow! I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Secret

A/N: Sorry this update took so long you guys! I've been wanting to update lately but I keep distracting myself with random. Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Secret

When he opened the door and saw Kyle, his face fell. His heart did as well.

Kyle looked at the door to see Kenny, before he looked back into the box. Dirty blades, knives, a lighter, even a fork. He'd seen enough teenage documentaries to know what this was. He still asked though.

"K-Kenny…" his voice was soft. "What is all of this?"

Kenny didn't talk. His stomach jumped and he felt like he needed to fall to his knees and hurl. He changed his glance from his shoes and back at Kyle, before responding, "Why does it matter?"

Kyle got a bit angry. "Well if it's what I know it is, it does matter!"

Kenny shook his head. "Well, it's not!"

"Of course it is!" Kyle yelled back, as he dropped the box. The blades scattered all over the floor. "And it's a really big deal, Kenny!"

"No, it's not!" Kenny shook his head again and again, trying to keep the tears from coming. "It don't mean nothin'! It don't matter!"

"Why wouldn't it?" Kyle asked, his face saddening. "It matters to me!"

"No it don't! Things like this have never mattered before, so why would they now?"

Kyle shook his head. "I didn't know about it before!"

"How do you even know you're right?" Kenny crossed his arms.

Kyle scoffed, before grabbing his friend. Kenny fought, but couldn't get away.

"Let me go!" he screeched.

"No, I want to see!"

Kyle then pulled off Kenny's hood along with the rest of his parka, leaving him shivering in his white tee. Along his arms and collar bones were cuts, undoubtedly the act that had stained his blades.

"Let me go!" Kenny repeated, to no avail.

Kyle looked over Kenny's body. He stayed angry, but inside he was crushed. He couldn't believe one of his best friends would do this to himself.

Kenny kicked and yelled in Kyle's grasp, trying to get away but he knew Kyle was stronger. All of his friends were stronger. He'd always been aware of that and being reminded only made him hate himself more.

"Damn it, let me go!" Kenny screamed again, as he felt a tear go down his face.

Kyle stiffened his lip before dropping Kenny, letting him fall to his knees. Kenny took deep breaths for only a second before he collapsed. He buried his face in both his hands and cried. It was the first time in a while he'd been able to.

Kyle looked down at him. He wanted to feel angry that Kenny had kept this from him, but when he really thought about it, he realized this was something to hide everything. How you feel, what's going on and whatever else he didn't want to bother anyone with. Kenny never wanted to bother anyone, Kyle knew that.

Kyle then took a deep breath himself, before he got on his knees next to Kenny. He rubbed his friend's back for a moment and looked over Kenny's face. He saw a bandage with a streak or two of blood running out from under it.

His eyes widened, as he held Kenny's face in one hand. He removed the bandage with the other. It was stained with blood.

"Kenny, what the hell is this from?" Kyle asked, trying to keep his cool.

Kenny took a minute to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but still only shook his head as if he didn't know. He didn't want Kyle to know. He didn't want to bother Kyle with his stupid problems.

Kyle hugged Kenny close and fought back tears. He hated seeing his friends in pain; and he especially hated watching them sob and cry right in front of them.

Kyle then helped Kenny stand to his feet. His cold body trembled in cold, fear and shame, as Kyle held onto Kenny's sobbing body.

"Come on, Kenny." Kyle said kindly, leading him out of his room. "We'll get you fixed up, okay?"

Kenny nodded, but still cried. He should love this attention, but right now he didn't. He hated how Kyle had to fuss over him. Right now they were supposed to be doing their essay. It would be all his fault they wouldn't get a good grade, or worse, Kyle would end up doing all the work. Kenny didn't want that.

He groaned as he acknowledged his own self-hate.

Kyle then led Kenny to the first bathroom he saw. Though he assumed it was the only one they had. He looked in the closet sized restroom and walked to the sink. He turned both grime covered knobs and realized only the cold water worked.

He let it run for a minute before grabbing some toilet paper from beside the toilet. He then ran it under the water and then up to Kenny's wound.

"Here, I'll be back in one second okay?" Kyle assure him, moving Kenny's hand up to hold the paper on his forehead. "I've got to grab something from my bag."

Kenny nodded, his tears had finally subsided.

_Oh, look who finally grew a backbone. _The voices in Kenny's head teased him nonstop.

"Leave me alone." Kenny mumbled back, holding the paper at the wound. He grimaced at the slimy feel of it.

_How about you leave Kyle alone? _The voice said angrily. _I bet he's so fed up with you. You're such a pest._

Before Kenny could respond, Kyle came back in the bathroom with a little pouch filled with medical items. Well, medical for a fourteen year old. His mother always made sure he was prepared for the worst.

"Okay, um…" Kyle started, as he pulled out some antibiotics. He wasn't exactly the best when it came to these things but he hoped he'd be good enough. "This'll sting a little, okay? But it'll only last a second."

Kenny nodded, sighing as he moved the toilet paper from his forehead. The bleeding had stopped, much to Kyle's relief.

Kyle then drenched a little rag he kept in his bag in the disinfectant from the bottle and held it to Kenny's wound.

Kenny let out a slight groan, as Kyle smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry." Kyle apologized, as he moved his other hand over to the toilet, put the seat down and then led Kenny over to sit on it.

Kenny did and sighed. He looked up to Kyle with apologetic eyes. "No, I'm sorry."

Kyle's face grew confused. "Why?"

"'Cause you shouldn't be havin' to do this!" Kenny's voiced cracked, but he wouldn't let himself cry again. Not yet at least. "You shouldn't have to care me! Or worry about me..."

Kyle shook his head. "Yeah I should, Kenny! You're one of my best friends and you always have been! I have to care about you! I have to be the one to help you!"

Kenny shook his head, until Kyle uses his free hand to hold Kenny's face. "Kyle, you shouldn't have to try and help me! I shouldn't be doin' it in the first place."

"Well, yeah." Kyle sighed, until realizing that upset Kenny worse. "But it's not your fault, Kenny! You can't help it!"

"But I should be able to stop!" Kenny finally let fresh tears fall. "Damn, I'm such a pussy."

Kyle sighed and shook his head again. "You aren't, Kenny. Lots of people do this kind of thing and their friends want to help them too! Now, will you let me?"

Kenny sighed. "I guess."

Kyle nodded and smiled as he pulled Kenny to his feet again. He wiped away the tears that had fallen and then removed the rag from his forehead. "Good."

Kyle then grabbed a new bandage from his pocket and stuck it over Kenny's now clean wound. Kyle planted a swift kiss atop of it, out of habit from seeing his mom do it so many times, and then pulled Kenny into a hug.

Kenny's tear-stained face went slightly pink as he looked up at Kyle. He wasn't sure when the Jew had become taller than himself, but he had.

Kyle then picked up his medical bag and they left to go back to his room. Kenny sat on the floor and Kyle on the bed.

They sat in silence for a minute before Kyle spoke. "Where did you get that bad cut by the way? I mean, I doubt you'd do that yourself, right?"

_I would, but not on my face. _Kenny thought to himself, as he twiddled his thumbs.

He thought about what to say, playing multiple scenarios in his head. His stupid mind decided to pick one of the most unlikely ones to happen.

"My dad was throwin' away a beer bottle and I accidentally got in the way." Kenny spoke fast. Maybe Kyle would just fake believe his bad story and not bother to try get the real one.

To Kenny's luck, Kyle decided to do just that. "Alright, I guess."

There was a noticeable silence between the two of them. It barely lasted a second.

"Kenny…" Kyle started, twiddling his thumbs and looking down at the floor. "Why? Why are you hurting yourself?"

Kenny felt his head ache, his stomach churn and his limbs felt numb. He didn't want to speak. He hated himself for making Kyle worry. He hated himself for everything he was doing. He hated himself for even existing. He knew he didn't deserve it, so why did he get it?

"'Cause…" he almost choked on nothing. "'Cause I don't deserve it…"

Kyle looked up at him. "You don't deserve _what_?"

Kenny looked at him, his face bursting with fear, anger but mostly shame. "You!"

Kyle seemed a bit taken aback.

"Or Stan or Cartman…or my family and whatever friends I have. I don't deserve to eat, breathe and I certainly don't deserve to live!" He cleared his throat. "All I deserve is hurt and pain…"

Kyle opened his mouth. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream; though he knew that would solve nothing. He took in a small breath and looked at Kenny with sad eyes. "Kenny…you can't think like that."

"But Kyle, I can't help it! It's all that ever runs through my mind. My stupid thoughts just make me wanna die."

"Why do you think like that?"

"I…I don't know, Kyle. I just always have." He chuckled a bit, trying to keep himself from crying again. "Why do you think I'm always so quiet? I don't want people to hate me more."

Kyle's face grew sad. "People love you, Kenny. You know that, don't you?"

"It don't seem like it."

Kyle sighed and let his eyes drift back to the floor. This time his eyes caught something that lied upon it.

He stood, making Kenny look up at him, and bent over to pick up the paper that rested on the stained carpet. Kenny's eyes went wide as soon as he realized what Kyle had just picked up.

"Hey!" he tried, standing almost angrily. "Don't you go through my stuff!"

Kyle didn't listen as he read the paper; _$10._

He raised a single eyebrow and turned to Kenny. He pointed to the sigh and cleared his throat. "What is this?"

Kenny swallowed nervously and crossed his arms. He turned his head away and shrugged, almost angering Kyle.

"Damn it, Kenny! Just tell me!" his voice raised an octave, frightening Kenny just a bit. He'd only heard this side of Kyle when said Jew fought with Cartman.

"I…can't."

"Uh, yeah. You can." Kyle's voice softened a bit. "Please, Kenny." He rested a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "I just want to help you."

"Yeah, well how are you s'posed to help me?" Kenny shot back, anger flowing in his voice. "I'm a misfit, you know! No one can help me!"

"Yeah, well that's because no one's tried!" Kyle screeched, as Kenny sat down on his bed, defeated.

Kyle sat down next to Kenny and threw an arm around him. "I just want to be the first to try and help you, okay?"

Kenny nodded, sniffing back a tear or two as he lied his head against Kyle's shoulder. "Fine...try if you want, but it'll be pointless."

"I don't think it will." Kyle smiled, but stayed stern. He pointed to the sign. "Now, what is this?"

"It's…" Kenny stopped to take in a breath. "…hard to explain, Kyle."

"Well then, start from the beginning. We've got all day."

Kenny nodded, as Kyle hugged him with the arm around his shoulder. "Okay."

"Well…my dad's an alcoholic, you know that."

Kyle nodded, rubbing Kenny's back. "Yeah."

"So, when we get our welfare money…we'll spend as much as we can on food before he takes the rest to a package store or bar and waste the rest."

Kyle nodded and threw in random 'Okays', to ensure Kenny that he was, in fact, listening. No one else ever has, so of course Kenny had the right to be skeptical.

"So we're always basically livin' off no money, or food for that matter…my mom has a job but she never shows up on time or just don't do whatever she's s'posed to do right, so she'll probably get fired soon. I mean, I love her more than anythin', but it's jus' the truth."

Kyle smiled a bit and nodded again.

"I guess…I feel some kind of responsibility to bring home money and…I mean, it's not like I can get a job or anythin'. So…I have to get it the only way I know how."

Kyle swallowed hard and nodded, fearing he already knew what Kenny was about to say. _Oh Kenny. Please don't say what I know you're about to say._

"…with my body."

Kyle sighed out in fear and almost shouted, 'I knew it!' Thankfully, he didn't let himself. He just hugged Kenny tighter and asked, "What do you mean? Like panhandling or-"

Kenny cut him off. "Sometimes…but not usually…"

Kyle's worries grew deeper. "Like…how, then?"

Kenny took in a deep breath before he almost whispered, "…prostitution."

"Of course…" Kyle accidentally mumbled, making Kenny sigh.

"Was it obvious?"

Kyle slammed a hand over his mouth. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Kenny shook his head, before he let it fall in his hands. "Oh God, Kyle…"

Kyle began to rub Kenny's back. "It's okay…don't worry…"

Kenny looked up from his hands, in tears. "No, it ain't okay! It's disgustin'…_I'm _disgustin'!"

Kyle shook his head and stiffened his lip. "No you aren't, Kenny!"

Kenny nodded back in argument. "Yeah I am. I'm _disgustin'_ and I'm_ worthless_! That's why I don't understand why you don't just leave and desert me!"

"Because you're one of my best friends, Kenny! I'm not going to desert you, or anyone else for that matter, no matter what they do."

"Kyle, I was fucked by five, forty year old men last night." He wanted to chuckle, but the tears falling down his face wouldn't let him. "You sure you want to stay by me?"

Kyle looked at him, almost wanting to cry. But he was going to stay strong for Kenny. "Kenny, I'll never desert you. You're one of my best friends."

There was another long silence. Kenny broke it this time. "Kyle?"

"Yep?"

"You have to promise me somethin'."

_Damn. I knew he'd say it sooner or later. _Kyle though, before responding. "What's that?"

"Please…don't tell anyone."

"…but Kenny-"

"Kyle…please…not now, at least. I…I can't deal with it now. I just can't."

Kyle nodded, before Kenny let himself break down again. Kyle moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kenny hard. He wasn't letting him go.

He held him for a while. At some point they laid back and both fell asleep, Kenny lying in the warm, protective hold of Kyle.

Later, Kyle awoke and checked his phone to see it was past nine. He looked down at Kenny to see he was still snoozing peacefully. He didn't want to leave, but knew if he didn't, his mom would have his ass.

He carefully moved, successful in not waking Kenny up. Kyle then draped the dingy sheets over Kenny's body and reached under the blonde's pillow to grab his stuffed bear. He placed the toy in Kenny's hold and smiled when he saw Kenny shift in his sleep. He smiled a bit, too.

Kyle sighed, before grabbing his things. He sneaked out of Kenny's room and into the rest of the McCormick household.

"Oh, are you still here, darlin'?" he ran into Kenny's mom.

"Yeah, sorry. We got really caught up in our essay. We're almost done." Kyle was great at lying whenever he needed to.

"Aw, you're fine." Carol smiled, placing a hand on her thin hip. "Though you should probably be gettin' home. Your mother'll be awful worried about you."

Kyle smiled and nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah, no kidding."

Carol then said goodnight to him, Kyle doing the same, and he left the house. As he walked down the driveway he ran into Kevin.

Kevin looked at him, confused for a moment, before his lips curled into a smirk. "Are you…Kenny's secret lover?"

Kyle snarled at the statement, as Kevin just laughed. "Just kiddin'."

Kevin then nudged past him and into his home.

Kyle walked swiftly back to his own house, trying to be as quiet as he could when walking in. Though, he apparently wasn't quiet enough.

"Kyle Broflovski!" his mother, Sheila, cried. "Where on Earth have you been, young man?"

"Sorry, mom." He sighed. "I was at Kenny's…"

"All day?" His father, Gerald, chimed in as he walked into the living room.

Kyle nodded, as Sheila scoffed. "Kyle, I don't want you over at his home!"

Kyle repeated her scoff. "Why not? He's my friend…plus we have an essay sue soon."

"Because their home isn't safe, Kyle!"

"And I'm not sure if his parents are either…" Gerald sighed, as he sat on the couch and flipped through channels on the television. "There have been things floating around…"

"What what_ what_?" Sheila swirled around and looked at her husband, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know, it may just be nonsense. But Randy told me his father has been drinking even more frequently these days and Kenny's always hiding behind his hood…he says he's beginning to not trust them…"

"Then should we?" Sheila practically went into panic mode. "I mean, we've known the Marsh's forever!"

"And we've known the McCormick's forever too, mom!" Kyle fussed, crossing his arms.

"Since preschool, Kyle. You've known Stan since you were born."

Kyle scoffed again. "Since preschool basically is forever to me, mom!"

"Don't stress over it, Sheila. I'm sure it's just nonsense." Gerald chuckled. "Randy's always full of it, you know."

"We've always trusted them before, I don't know why it should be any different now!"

"Are you trying to say you don't want me to be friends with him?" Kyle growled, really wishing he had the courage to throw the lamp sitting on the coffee table.

"We're not saying that, Kyle…" Sheila started.

"I'm not saying anything." Gerald said in his own defense. "I don't want to be the cause of anything bad."

"Well, isn't it too late for that?" Kyle growled as he narrowed his eyes.

He then turned and angrily marched up the stairs. When he reached his room, he slammed the door behind him, not even bothering to say a hello back to the one Ike had given him.

"Kyle!" both his parents called up the stairs, before sighing.

"Oh well." Sheila sighed, as the couple flipped on the news and leaned into one another.

"We can talk to him in the morning." Gerald sighed, throwing an arm around his beloved wife.

Kyle angrily slung his bag on the ground and stomped to his bed before he lied down and let out a groan.

"Damn it…" he mumbled, sitting up and punching his pillow. He felt his head spin as he did.

He had way too much just slung on his shoulders at once. He felt like it was all coming down on him and was going to push him down until he failed.

For a moment, his gaze shifted to a little craft knife he kept on his desk. He stared for a moment before swallowing hard and shaking his head.

"No, Kyle. Don't be stupid." He mumbled to himself, lying back on his bed.

He held his hands to his aching head that now pounded with Kenny's secrets. He wanted to help but didn't know how. He couldn't even ask anyone, since he couldn't tell anyone!

He groaned loudly as he sat up for a moment. He continued to stay strong until he finally gave in. He hunched over and cried into his hands.

* * *

A/N: Ah, this took forever but I love it so much :3 Anywho~I hope you guys liked! Please review and follow if you did! I love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5: Arts and Jealousy

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try and be more frequent if I have the time! Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Arts and Jealousy

Monday had finally arrived.

Kenny was the only teen in all of South Park, possibly all of Colorado, to say something like that. Though he was ecstatic the week was here. At least at school he didn't have to be in a constant worry about his siblings' and his own safety.

He, as per usual, walked along the sidewalks. It was a short walk from his house to the bus stop but it still gave him time to think. Not much though.

He sighed as he soon felt an achy cramp in his thigh. He groaned, trying to shake it off before his friends arrived at the bus stop. It was a rare occasion for him to be first.

He unfortunately had no luck in getting rid of the sting in his leg before Kyle ran up to him.

"Hey, Kenny." His voice seemed troubled, upset and stressed. The tone of happiness, love and friendliness wasn't there, like it always was. Kenny knew it was his own fault.

It took him a moment to respond. "...I'm sorry."

Kyle frowned and rose a brow. "What for?"

"Well...you're probably really pissed at me for stressin' you out with the stuff I do." Kenny let his gaze fall.

Kyle sympathetically smiled a little and shook his head. The ginger curls that fell beneath his hat swayed. "Don't be. Look, it's not your fault."

Kyle didn't speak for a moment. He wanted to be able to say what he had planned on saying to him. He then realized he wasn't gathering thoughts, just building up courage to actually say them.

"...I realize you do...what you do for money...for your family's well-being. And if you ask me, it's amazing. I mean, the fact you'd do that kind of thing so you all can eat or whatever is just so humble of you."

Kenny's face went pink as he shook his head. That was the first compliment he'd gotten in a while, and the first he'd ever gotten for his prostitution, at that. The fact that someone, nonetheless one of his best friends, understood why he did it made him happier than he'd been in a while.

"And you have so much so worry about, I guess I understand the cuts..." He trailed off a bit when he gently grabbed Kenny's arm. He pulled up his sleeve to see fresh cuts and a few new pink blotches.

Kyle looked from Kenny's arm then up to Kenny's face sadly, as he finished, "...and burns."

Kenny apologized again. "I'm sorry, Kyle."

"Are these new?" Kyle's voice saddened as he pointed out the burns.

Kenny nodded, chuckling a little to cover up the tears he desperately wanted to let escape. "Yeah. I...my lighter wasn't doin' nothin' else, you know?"

"Kenny..." Kyle sighed, his eyebrows low. He wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close.

Kenny sighed as he leaned his head against Kyle's chest. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed Kyle being taller than himself, though it was definitely comforting.

"I want you to stop, you know. You need to." Kyle sighed, still holding him.

"Of course I know that, Kyle." Kenny sighed, as he felt the Jew start to rub his back. "I wanna stop too, but…I can't."

Kyle then moved Kenny so he could look down at the sad blonde's face. "I know. But I want to help you."

Kenny moved away from Kyle as soon as he heard Stan's voice near. "Hey, dudes!"

Stan walked up to his friends, smile on his happy, but sleepy face. He was barely an inch shorter than Kenny, but he was still teased for being the shortest.

"What's up?" he asked, his voice as cheerful as always. Stan always was the sunshine of the group. That's probably why he was considered the group's 'leader', much to Cartman's disagreement.

Speak of the chubby devil, Cartman soon strolled towards them. A smug smirk on his face and his arms over his chest. He chuckled as he stared daggers at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked, obviously annoyed.

Cartman just rolled his eyes and shook his head, stuffing his hands into his warm pockets. "Nothing, Jew."

Kyle snarled at him. He shoved the fat teen, almost knocking him down, as the bus rolled up. Ms. Crabtree screeched at them like always as the four slowly strolled on.

Stan sat first and motioned for Kyle to sit with him, but the Jew shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Uh, Kenny and I need to talk about our essay, dude." Kyle smirked down at Stan. "I'll sit with you when we're going home, though."

Stan nodded, sighing, as Cartman sat down next to him.

"Those two are getting awfully close, aren't they?" Cartman's smile was wide and rather suggestive. Stan didn't like it.

"So what?" Stan shrugged. "It's not like they haven't always been close."

"Didn't you know Kyle first, Stan?"

Stan was silent, but he nodded. His shoulders shrugged again.

"Well, aren't you jealous?"

"Why should I be?"

"Isn't Kyle supposed to be _your _best friend?"

"Isn't Kenny supposed to be yours?"

"Oh, whatever. Kenny hates me."

"Along with everyone else."

Cartman growled at his friend. "Whatever, Stan. I'm just saying you should watch out for Kenny. He'll swoop in like a fox and take Kyle away and-"

"_Please _stop and shut the hell up, Cartman." Stan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose like always. "Jesus Christ."

Cartman just shrugged as he pulled out his phone to check for Snacky Cakes coupons on his email.

Stan let out another sigh as he diverted his attention from the chubby teen and to the seat behind him, where Kyle and Kenny sat. They talked, seemingly somewhat intimately, but not in the sexual way. Stan felt a bit unnerved by this, but he wasn't sure why. He had no reason to be jealous of them…did he?

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard his name called. "Hi, Stan. Stan? Stan!"

Stan looked to the seat in front of him and smiled when he saw it was Wendy calling his name.

"H-hey, Wendy. Heh, sorry." Stan said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Christ, you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

Stan nodded, slumping down in seat, practically in a stupor. He felt so conflicted and confused; and strangely, he felt slightly less attracted to Wendy than normal. Now he was getting _really _worried.

It didn't take long for them to reach school. As every other normal morning, they headed to Lit first. Cartman asked around their table for homework again, all declining again. It was just a normal Monday.

Their Lit class sped by. As did all their real classes, surprisingly enough, and they were all soon in their seventh periods. Each student had an extra-curricular class for seventh.

Kenny and Kyle met up as soon as they walked in the door to their arts class. They took it together, with Tweek and Craig as well, as Stan and Cartman were both in other classes. Neither of them seemed to care enough to ask what classes, though.

Kenny and Kyle sat at their table with both Craig and Tweek. Unlike both Cartman and Stan, Kenny and Kyle had decided they had no problem with the two of them. They were actually pretty fond of them, since Tweek was really nice and Craig was hilarious. Plus the two of them really did make an adorable and inseparable couple.

"You're too cute, you know." Craig teased Tweek, nuzzling their noses together and smooching his cheek.

Tweek twitched and chuckled, pressing his cheek against Craig's. "N-no way. Y-you're a-a lot cuter than m-me…"

The two continued to make sweet nothings to each other, Kenny and Kyle sitting across from them aweing.

The teacher went to the front of the room soon enough, just to tell the class to quiet down and work on whatever they had already started on. She then walked back to her desk, only to drink tea and read a book, whilst ignoring the class.

Kenny and Kyle both loved the class, as it catered to both of their passions. Kyle had a love for both drawing and painting, doing it during any spare time and adoring the fact he got a whole class period to do it, every day.

Kenny, on the other hand, had a love for writing. Whether it was factual or fiction, he loved expressing his self without having to be expressive in real life. It was more of a hidden talent though, given he didn't want Cartman to read any of his works. Though any Lit teacher was glad to have Kenny in their class, as his papers actually seemed made sense, unlike some of the kids in the school.

Tweek and Craig both took the class just because it was an easy A.

Kyle soon grabbed his sketchbook and Kenny grabbed his notebook. Their hands seemed to mimic one another's, even as they were doing the exact opposite of one another.

Kyle sketched out what was considered Alice, falling from one world to the next, called Wonderland. The tall mushrooms were perfectly round and the bunnies seemed as if they'd start moving in a moment. Alice's face seemed to scream without having to write in, "Ahh!"

Kenny, on the other hand, wrote about the horrors of sharing a house, and a single bathroom, with two other siblings. He wrote it like a horror story, being extremely sarcastic and using satire to the extent of his ability. He replaced the names with extremely similar ones, using Lenny instead of Kenny, as Kyle often read his work and found it amusing. He loved when he got the Jew to laugh and smile at the things he wrote and Kyle was never hesitant to point out if he didn't like something, that's why Kyle was the only one who got to read anything he wrote. Well, besides his teachers.

As they both finished up what they were working on, they had few minutes before the bell would ring. Looking over, Kenny and Kyle both chuckled at Tweek and Craig. The couple had painted hearts all over each other's faces.

Kenny and Kyle then looked at each other, Kyle sighing as he averted his gaze. He put away his sketchbook and Kenny put away his notebook as they stood to wait by the door. They were the only ones with enough energy to bother getting up before the bell, so they stood there alone. Kyle was rather happy about that.

"Hey, Kenny…"

Kenny smiled up at his friend and nodded. He was getting tired of the silence, not realizing he had just created more.

"Can I…come over again, today?" Kyle asked, almost hesitating. "I mean, we need to at least start on our essay, you know?" The real truth was Kyle had no interest in actually starting their essay.

Kenny hesitated as well. He looked down at his shoes and almost whispered, "Are you sure you wanna go to my place?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Kenny sighed but nodded. He faked a smile and looked back up at Kyle. "Alright, that's fine."

"Great." He smirked. "I'll just follow you home then."

Kenny nodded and faked a small chuckle as the bell finally rang. They walked out together, catching up with both Cartman and Stan, like always.

All four got on the bus together, Kyle sitting with Stan as promised. Stan didn't waste a moment to ask what was up with Tweek and Craig's red and pink heart covered faces.

Kyle laughed. "They were just being intimate through art, no big deal."

Stan laughed too, leaning back in his seat and smiling. He had to admit he loved being around Kyle. There's no one he'd rather be with, which made him wonder if he perhaps felt something more than he thought he should.

"So, how's the essay going?" Stan asked, averting his gaze a couple seats over at Kenny who was groaning as Cartman told jokes about how poor the blonde's mom was.

Kyle shrugged and sheepishly chuckled. "We haven't actually started."

"What happened to you going over to his place to work on it?"

"I went, but we got distracted…and lazy, heh."

Stan rolled his eyes and leaned his tired head on Kyle's shoulder. "Even the most diligent two have to be lazy sometimes, Ky."

Kyle smirked wide and shook his head. "You're diligent too, Stan."

"Nah, I'm lazy."

"Not as bad as Cartman."

"But not as good as you…"

Kyle let his eyes roll as he patted Stan's back. "I'm Jewish. It's in my nature. And Kenny doesn't have video games, other than a ColecoVision, so he has nothing better to do."

Stan let himself laugh as the bus soon jerked to a stop. His human pillow then stood, making Stan confused. He watched as Kyle stepped off the bus with Kenny. A stem of confusing envy seemed to run through him.

"Didn't I tell you, Stan?" Cartman asked, quickly moving to sit with Stan.

Stan shook his head, almost worried. He was still confused why. "They…just have to work on their essay."

"Sure." Cartman snorted. "And soon they'll be going off and adventuring together, get best friend necklaces and dump the one you two share."

Stan pulled out his own half of the BFF necklace he and Kyle had gotten a year or two after Kenny and Cartman had gotten theirs. They thought it was a cute idea and wanted to go along with it, even if Cartman called them copycats.

Stan stared at it for a moment, wondering if Kyle still wore his. Maybe it was a little girlish, though it meant a lot to him. Stan hoped Kyle thought it meant a lot, too.

"They are just doing an essay, fat ass." Stan growled, leaning his head against the window. "Now leave me alone."

Cartman rolled his eyes and shrugged before proceeding to pick on Butters.

Stan stared out the bus window and sighed. He swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat and thought of Kyle. He'd never been jealous when he'd hung out with someone else before, so why was he jealous now? Maybe it was the way Cartman pointed it out to him.

Still…was it really possible that Kyle would just abandon him and make Kenny his best friend? Stan didn't want to believe his bad thoughts. He tried to channel them out, remembering they'd been the best of friends since they were born and there was no changing that. Though for some reason reminding himself they were the best of friends, or best friends, didn't satisfy him either.

His head pounded in confusion as the bus soon rolled to a stop in front of his house. He stepped off and as soon as the bus pulled away he shook his head and tried clearing his mind.

"Calm down, Stan." He mumbled to himself, walking into the house. "You just didn't get enough sleep last night."

He then walked up to his room. He shut the door behind himself and climbed into his bed instantly. His homework would have to wait.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, new dramabomb. ALSO I did not just ignore the fact Kyle went to Kenny's place, that'll be in the next chapter! Plus other stuff, of course. Anywho~I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6: My Guardian Angel

A/N: Hey you guys! It's been a while since I've updated, so I thought I would. Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: My Guardian Angel

When Kenny and Kyle stepped off the bus, Kyle looked up at Kenny's ratty, mangled house and sighed. It always made his heart sink to know that one of his best friends lived here. He was sure the fact made Kenny's heart sink as well.

The two then walked up his cracked driveway. Kyle shivered a bit, seeing a rather large rat shuffle by. He wondered how Kenny found this sort of thing normal, and not frightening, but then remembered that he put up with it every day. He's probably used to it.

Kyle followed as Kenny walked up the front step and knocked on the door. It was hanging off the hinges though, so Kyle was confused why he bothered.

Kenny then pushed the door open with little force and the two teens stepped in to inhale a foul smell. Kyle assumed that was the normal smell of the little home. He hadn't bothered to notice when he was last here.

"We can go to my room again." Kenny said, as the two of them started down the hall. "You can go ahead. I'm gonna check on Kevin and Karen."

"Okay." Kyle nodded, smiling as he turned into Kenny's room.

Kenny turned into Kevin's room to check on him first. "Hey, Kev."

"Hey, Ken." He greeted back, smirking up from a book on his bed.

"How's it goin'?"

"Eh, I can't complain. You?" Some days Kevin could answer more clearly than others. Kenny called those his lucky days and he's been having more of them lately.

"Fine. Kyle's over, so don't bug us."

Kevin laughed in response and gave his little brother a short nod, as Kenny waved to him and exited the room. He loved seeing Kevin happy and smiling. It was one of the best pleasures he had left in his life.

He then walked across the hall and knocked on Karen's door. She answered in her shrill, Southern voice, "Go away!"

Kenny didn't like the sound of that. "Karen?"

He opened the door and stepped inside to see the lights were off. He could barely see a thing, as Karen didn't have a window for light to shine through.

"Kare, what's the matter?" he asked, flipping on the lights. He looked to see Karen in a fetal position on her bed. Her back shivered as she sobbed into her arms.

Kenny was taken aback. He soon rushed to her bed and sat down on it next to her frail crying figure. He pulled away the hair that was stuck to the tears on her face and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Kare-bear…" he used her nickname only because he knew she liked it. "What happened?"

She cried for another few minutes clutching a ratty, old stuffed animal, Kenny had given her, in her arms. Kenny was sure to be patient, as he didn't want to upset her even worse.

Karen finally sat up. Tears still fell down her face, which was buried in her hands. Kenny rubbed her back up and down before moving her hands from her face.

His eyes widened hugely as saw new bruises and cuts on her petite little face.

"Did dad do this?" he asked, trying to keep himself calm.

She shook her head slowly, making Kenny worry she was lying.

"Kare, if dad did this…you _have _to tell me." His voice was stern but almost cracked in fright.

"It wasn't dad, Kenny!" she squeaked back, startling him with her sudden outburst.

"Then who did it, Karen?" Kenny was unintentionally raising his voice.

Karen felt a lump form in her throat as she didn't want to answer.

"Karen…please…" Kenny begged, as Karen squirmed next to him.

"…kids at school."

Kenny sighed, angry with of course, the kids, but more so with himself. He knew he could have stopped it, and he normally did. Well, actually Mysterion did.

"Did you tell your teacher? Or mom?"

"No." she sighed, as she lied her head against Kenny's arm. "Mom ain't home and I don't wanna tell the teacher 'cause he won't believe me."

Kenny was even more taken aback. "Kare, you've got bruises on your face! I think he'd believe you unless he's blind."

Karen shook her head and sniffed back tears. "He jus' don't like me, Kenny. What do I do?"

Kenny sighed and pulled her onto his lap. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, Kare…but I'll figure somethin' out, okay?"

She nodded and the two fell into another long silence. It took a while for Karen to finally break it.

"He didn't show up this time."

Kenny's heart sank.

"Who?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"My guardian angel…he didn't show up."

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh." Karen nodded, wiping away another tear that fell. "I guess he don't like me either. Not anymore…"

He had broken his little sister's heart.

Kenny wanted to cut himself, no, he wanted to stab himself. He wanted to shoot himself in the head. He wanted to throw himself in a pit of fire and burn to death.

He remembered having a feeling that something was wrong earlier and he just ignored it. He could have helped her! He could have saved her.

Shaking his head and trying to stay strong, he said, "No way, Karen. He loves you. I'm sure of it!"

Karen shook her head. "Then why didn't he show up?"

"…I guess he didn't realize, Kare. But I know he loves you. Otherwise, why would he want to help you?"

"But he didn't…"

"All those other times, though…"

"I know…but maybe he don't like me no more, Kenny."

"No way…" Kenny sighed, trying his hardest to blink back the tears forming in his eyes. "Who could ever stop lovin' you? You're perfect."

Kenny looked down to see a little smile on her tear-stained face. She soon turned around in his lap and hugged her arms around Kenny. "I know you'll always love me, Kenny."

"You better know it, Kare-bear." Kenny smiled too, hugging his arms around her. "And I'll never stop."

"I love you, too."

He held Karen a little longer, before he kissed her forehead again and stood. "I gotta help Kyle with our writin', okay?"

She nodded, smiling up at her older brother. She loved him to no extent, and knew he did as well.

Kenny then walked out of the room, almost hesitating in the door frame. When the door was shut, Karen flopped back down on her sheets to cry about her supposedly lost hero. Kenny walked slowly to his room.

He gave a short prayer to God, asking for Kyle to have just gone home so he could hate himself in private. Though he turned the knob his room, knowing he'd see Kyle sitting there. He expected an angry look on the Jew's face, as he had taken too long and he had probably already finished their essay.

He did not, however, expect to see Kyle going through his closet. Though that was exactly what was happening.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Kenny exclaimed, rushing towards his friend.

Kyle didn't respond, though the angry expression on his face was explanation enough for Kenny.

The Jew held his box of so called 'weapons' in his grasp. Kenny tried grabbing it away, but Kyle wouldn't let him.

Kyle soon walked to Kenny's trash can and dropped the box into it, with a clever smirk on his face. Even though he knew his plan wasn't actually clever itself.

When Kenny dashed to grab it out, Kyle grabbed his hand and pulled his light-weight friend away and over to his bed.

"Kyle!" Kenny yelled, trying to get away. Though Kyle proceeded to pull the squirming Kenny onto his lap. "Quit it!"

"No. I heard what your sister said and I don't want you cutting yourself over it!"

_Damn. _Kenny thought, stilling his squirming. _Since when does Kyle read minds?_

"I could've protected her Kyle! You don't understand..."

This statement enraged the Jew. "I have a little brother if you don't remember. I'd feeling guilty too, but I wouldn't slice my skin over it!"

Kenny felt his heart sink. He really did think Kyle understood. His pain and why he cut...apparently not.

"Kyle, you don't understand! It's all my fault she got hurt and now she's heartbroken 'cause Mysterion didn't show up! It's all my fault she's hurtin'...and damn it, I just hate myself! I hate myself so much because maybe if I hadn't been born my parents could be able to support the family and they wouldn't fight! Everyone would just be better off without me! Now do you get it?" Kenny's voice was angry and loud. Kyle wasn't used to it.

"Get what?"

"Why I cut! And burn, and everythin' else I do! I hate myself! Damn it, Kyle I thought you got it!" Kenny's voice finally cracked but he wouldn't let himself cry. Instead he stood.

"Where are you going?" Kyle's voice was on edge.

Kenny didn't answer as he sprinted to the trash can. He reached into the bin and pulled out a blade.

Kyle ran in a heartbeat to stop Kenny. Though by the time he pulled the potential weapon from his friend, it was already too late. Kenny had few deep lines of cuts on both of his wrists.

Kenny let out a sigh of relief before dropping to his knees. He let few tears fall, though they weren't out of sadness or pain. He wasn't sure what they were from.

Kyle dropped to his knees next to him and draped an arm around Kenny. He pulled his friend in closer and held Kenny against his chest for a lot longer than a minute. Neither of them wanted to keep track, though. Silence was all they wanted right now.

Although, Kyle had to break it eventually.

"Kenny?"

Kenny only hummed in response.

"...how often does this happen?"

Kenny looked up at him, an almost dumbstruck look on his face. He then chuckled. "I don't really know, Kyle. But I think I've lost track it happens so often..."

Kyle hugged him tighter and placed a little kiss on Kenny's head. The Jew knew that if his friend needed anything, it was love. And if he could give him anything, it was that.

* * *

A/N: I suppose I'll leave off there! I hope you guys liked! Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Late Night Texting

A/N: Hey you guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! We had finals and right after school let out I went to Disney! So I've been a little busy xP But now I've got a whole summer to update and junk! Anywho~I don't own South Park, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Late Night Texting

Kyle walked around his room, pacing back and forth. He couldn't help it. His mind was too buzzy to let him sleep or even sit down. Though anytime he did sit down, his mind would drift back to Kenny. Unfortunately even more so the cuts along both his arms and wherever else they were.

The Jew shook his head feeling his auburn curls bounce around under his hat. "God, what the hell am I gonna do?"

He heard his door creak open. Ike entered, "Kyle?"

"What Ike?" Kyle grumped back, glaring daggers at him.

"Are you gonna shower? Otherwise, I'm getting in."

Kyle sighed. "Go ahead. I'm clean enough."

Ike nodded and turned to leave, but stopped. "Kyle?"

"What now?"

"…are you okay?"

Kyle bit his lip and stared at his little Canadian brother. "…I don't know, Ike."

Ike nodded. "If you wanna talk…I'll take a quick shower."

Kyle chuckled, pulling off his hat and shaking his head. "No thanks, Ike. I'll be fine."

Ike nodded as he left and pulled the door shut behind him.

Kyle locked it as it shut and then slumped over to his desk. He sat in the wooden chair and laid his head on his arms, before sighing. "I'm not sure if Kenny will be though."

Meanwhile, Stan walked the stairs in his house across the street. He turned into his room, closing the door behind him. He then sighed and walked to his desk, slumping down into the chair by it and grabbing a photo of himself, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman.

He noticed his arm around Kyle, though said Jew had an arm around Kenny and Kenny did the same. This picture had been taken barely a year ago.

Stan swallowed hard, feeling nervous and almost jealous. He didn't know why though. He had no reason to be…did he?

"The fuck is wrong with me?" he mumbled to himself as Shelly invaded his room.

"Hey, Mom said to go to bed." Stan remembered praising God when Shelly had decided she wasn't going to call him and his friends turds anymore. She left that along with her old headgear and braces.

Stan didn't respond. He wanted to, but for some reason, he didn't have a voice.

"Hey." She repeated.

Stan nodded, still staring at the photo. He was still trying his hardest to figure out what the fuck was going on with him.

"Stan!" Shelly barked. "What's wrong with you?"

Stan shook his head and cleared his throat. "Leave me alone."

Shelly sighed, walking over to her younger brother. "Come on. Just tell me."

Stan shook his head and stared down at the photo. "I'm fine."

"You know," Shelly started. "I know when you're not okay. We've lived in the same house since you were born after all."

Stan nodded, letting himself bite his lip. "I'm okay, Shel. Really."

"Fine." She sighed, rubbing his back. "But I'm across the hall if you wanna talk."

"Sure." Stan said. "Thanks."

Shelly turned and left his room, shutting the door behind herself. As it clicked shut, Stan stood with a sigh and walked over to his bed only lie back with his phone in his hand.

He clicked it on to go to his text messages. Seeing Kyle's name as the receiver, of course. He pressed the letters on the screen before hitting send, hoping Kyle would still be awake. It was only eleven pm, after all. He reminisced about the times they'd sleep over at each other's home and stay up until three in the morning.

_Hey, Ky_

He waited for minutes, staring at the screen until finally jumping when he felt it vibrate in his cold palm.

_Hey_

Stan smirked, texting back. _Whatcha doing?_

_Nothing much, just kind of hating life_

_What happened?_

_Nothing, I'm fine. Just a lot of homework, you know. _

_Homework's never bothered u b4 Ky._

_Heh, yeah._

_C'mon, something else is wrong. Right?_

…

_You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for u._

_I know, Stan._

_So?_

…_a lot's going on with someone, that's all I can say._

_Really?_

_Sorry_

_Is it someone I know?_

…_yeah_

_If it's private then that's okay. But if I can help, I want to._

_No, it's fine_

_Can I something tho?_

_What?_

…

Stan hesitated for a minute, wondering if it was really the right thing to do to ask if it was Kenny. He knew it probably was, but he knew he shouldn't ask, especially if it was personal enough for Kyle to not tell him.

_Stan?_

_Nevermind…_

_You sure?_

_Yea, it's not important._

_Whatever u say._

Stan sighed and laid his phone down on his nightstand, letting his head fall back on his pillow and ran his fingers though his thin, tangled hair. "I hate this."

Meanwhile, Kyle did the same. Lying in his bed, he groaned and turned over to grab his phone again. He clicked around before texting Kenny.

_Are you ok?_

It took a minute, though he soon found the screen lighting up with a new message.

_I'm fine, Kyle. Don't worry about me, please._

_I feel obliged to worry about you, Ken._

_DON'T._

_Ok, ok!_

_XD _

_You worry me sometimes, dude._

_I just told you NOT to worry._

_I know, but still._

_Look, I don't want to stress you out any more than you should be. So let's just change the subject, yeah?_

_Ok._

_Are you ready for the science test we have tommorow?_

_Pardon me?_

_XD Oh wow, Ky._

_Ha, whoops. Guess I should study._

_Yeah, maybe._

_Alright, I'll see you tommorow? _

_You bet. Night ;)_

_Stay safe ok?_

_I'm fine dude. Night._

_Night._

Kyle sighed again and laid back on the pillows. His mind felt so overloaded, he couldn't study. Not right now. He'd have time in first period tommorow anyway.

He wanted to take Kenny's advice and not worry about him, but it seemed so impossible. Kenny was the only thing on Kyle's mind and was driving him insane.

He hated admitting to himself, but he cares about Kenny in a way that maybe a friend shouldn't. And now, just thinking about him makes his face pink and makes him feel hot; kind of sweaty…he was so confused.

_Just thinking about Kenny's never done this to me before…_Kyle thought, as he groaned and leaned back.

He didn't want to, but as the thoughts began to overload his mind, he let tears fall. He just couldn't even imagine what would happen if Kenny landed in the hospital because of his cutting; or, God forbid, he died.

Thinking about that only made him feel worse.

* * *

A/N: Omg short chapter :/ Hopefully I can make the next one longer! Anywho~I hope you liked. Please review and follow if you did! Love you guys!


End file.
